


Faith

by peope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Party, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Roughness In General, Shower Sex, Smut, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eren likes biting a LOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peope/pseuds/peope
Summary: A New Year's Eve party in the Big Apple leads you down a path least expected.or: you meet Eren at a NYE party. you bang and he wants to keep you around.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 466
Kudos: 3890





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur from tiktok.... WAZZZAAAAA !!
> 
> reader does coke and more in this if you aren't comfortable with that please take your leave!!! kindly. also, quick request, listen to the weeknd's after hours album while reading! it really grabs onto the mood i'm going for

You were a partier, but only on special occasions. This included: birthdays, holidays, and Friday nights. Your favorite party, however, was always New Year's Eve. The new year's anticipation had everyone in a good mood, and you always managed to get the perfect amount of fucked up. When one of your closest friends suggested heading to New York City for New Year's Eve, you did not spare one second of hesitation to reply with a firm _yes._

The party was in the biggest penthouse you had ever seen, as someone with dirty money hosted it. The view from the glass pane windows overlooking the city lights and fireworks was beyond breathtaking. When taking your first step into the loud and crowded party, it seemed like the people around you froze as you stared out to the view. Bodies were bustling against yours, and you were brought back to reality by your friend, Deja, grabbing your arm and dragging you away. 

"Let's get fucked _uuuup_!" She shouts over the music and pulls a bottle of Hennesy out of her purse. You don't know how it fit in there, but you smiled in reply and popped the lid off. The first swig was always the worst as the bitter taste of alcohol nestled into your empty stomach. You were planning on having an unforgettable night, which you probably will forget about the next morning. 

Someone's elbow managed to jab you as you were taking your last few gulps, half the bottle already being diminished between the two of you, and you whip your head around to see who had bumped into you. A man with hair pulled back into a loose bun apologized with a smile and went about his business. 

"Did you know that guy?" You ask Deja, and she nods eagerly, screwing the lid back on the bottle and shoving it back into her purse. 

"His name is Eren, I think he's hosting, but I'm not sure." She yells into your ear, and you nod to confirm you heard her. "Do you think he's cute?" You nod once more, already feeling the buzz from the alcohol starting to kick in. The music's bump and flow were hitting just right, and you sink into the dancing crowd. 

Deja stays close to you, of course, and you manage to grind and dance with a few other hotties. The feel of a person rubbing against you from behind and someone else getting low in front of you felt so _good_. When it came to dancing, you loved to get lost in the groove, even if you looked stupid. There was no shame to be had—everyone was having a good time, and no one cared about what you were doing. 

You eventually become tired and feel sweaty from the dance floor and squeeze your way out of the crowd back to the bar counter. People were seated doing lines and smoking, and you being you, try to weasel your way into getting freebies. You straighten your back out and hold your head high as you pour yourself a grey goose and cranberry juice mix. 

"There are so many options better than that." A voice from beside you interrupts your pouring, and you set down the grey goose bottle. It's the same guy from earlier, Eren. You hadn't even noticed him standing next to you. 

"Like what?" You give him a little sass, to tell him you're okay with being flirty. He cocks an eyebrow and leans into your ear, inhaling. You almost expect to say something scandalous, like 'you' or 'me.' 

"I have hella weed in my room if you want? I'm keeping it on the DL." He pulls away, telling you he has you flustered. You raise your solo cup to your lips and pretend to consider his offer even though you know your answer. 

"And telling someone whose name you don't even know is keeping it on the DL?" You smile, blinking, as the alcohol has now really kicked in. Eren chuckles and shrugs. 

"Eren. And you are?" You lean in to shout your name into his ear, and he nods. "Okay. Now we have that out of the way. Follow me." You find it absurd how he knew your answer without you even giving him a stern response. _Can he read me that well?_

The crowd begins to get thinner and thinner as he leads you down a hallway to a room he has to unlock personally. Your woman's instinct wants to warn you and tell you to turn away, but strangely, you don't feel the need to be afraid of Eren. You keep your phone in your hand just in case. 

The master bedroom is also extraordinarily huge. But now, there were no people to block the view of the gorgeous night lights, and you walk right up to the window, your breath fanning out onto it. 

"Come here," Eren waves to you and pats the spot next to him on his bed. You sit as he holds a bong between his legs and a grinder in his hands. "Shine a light, will you?" He asks politely, and you turn on your phone flashlight. The only other light in the room were LED lights that were turned to a deep blue. Eren packs the bowl gently, careful not to spill any. 

"Why just me?" You ask him, watching him pack. He doesn't look at you to answer. 

"You seem fun." He shrugs and sets down the grinder, only to replace it with a lighter. He takes a rip, then hands the bong to you. "Ah, wait, let me be the gentleman." He holds the lighter up, and you hold the stem, watching him light it for you. You take a hit and hand it back to him. "I'm not much of a weed scientist, but this shit is good." 

"I believe you." You nod and lean back on your palms on the bed. You and Eren switch between taking hits until the bowl is burned out, and he gets up to place it on his desk, where a whole collection of extravagant bongs are sitting. Not to mention that none of them are dirty. The weed hits fast, and your fingertips tingle. You look at Eren, who looks at you, and you both break into a fit of laughter. 

"Are you high?" He asks between laughs, and you nod, slapping his knee while you laugh. "Good, me too. Let's go fuckin' party, Y/N." He stands up and holds a hand out to you, which you take gracefully. 

"Why, thank you, sir." You curtsy, and he holds back another laugh as he leads you out of the room. You wait for him to lock it and rush back to the dance floor. Deja is talking to a tall girl between kisses, so you let her be with her new 'friend.' 

Eren is close to you and steps, so he's standing in front of you. The music courses through your body with ease, and you can't help but giggle to yourself as you dance. The pot really helps loosen up your muscles, and you feel like a leaf in the wind. Eren moves with you, copying your moves even down to the ass jiggles. You turn your back against his chest and wrap an arm around his neck, grinding into his crotch. He follows along happily. 

Deja then appears and grabs your shoulders, ripping you away from Eren unintentionally. "Dude! I just got a chick's number!" She beams, and you compliment her on her efforts. She then notices Eren and her smile gets brighter. She pushes you into his arms, and he catches you from falling. 

"How much longer until midnight?" You yell to Eren, hands on his chest. He lifts his hand from your waist to glance at his watch. 

"Five minutes!" He yells back and presses his forehead to yours. You close your eyes, expecting a kiss, and you can even feel his breath against your face, but the touch never comes, and he instead takes your hands in his. He guides your hands to his shoulders and his wind up back on your waist, which is swinging from side to side with the music. 

You rarely liked dancing face-to-face, but Eren made it too easy. His eyes were enough to show how high he was, as he kept giggling and hiccuping. Sooner than imagined, the countdown to the new year was beginning. More people shuffled onto the main floor, pushing you closer to Eren. You could hardly stand, as your legs were weak from the intake of so much alcohol and weed. 

The countdown begins, and you struggle to catch up with how fast it's moving. It's not until the countdown reaches _ten_ when you match with the rest of the crowd. Cheers break out as soon as the countdown is over, and you yell with them, not worrying about losing your voice. You have no worries at the moment and grab Eren's face, kissing him hard as a welcome to the new year. He smiles into it, kissing you back, with an alcohol tinged taste. 

He pushes your body further into his by your waist, and your insides, as well as down there,churn with lust. You weren't entirely planning on getting laid, but now you want to. It even hurts with how horny you are. Hennesy is one hell of a turn on. Eren must be able to tell, even though you weren't even trying to be subtle about it with how you were practically grinding against his leg. 

"Do you wanna fuck?" You can feel his smile against your ear, and you nod impatiently. He intertwines his fingers with yours and leads you out of the horde. You, not wanting to get lost, hold onto the back of his shirt with your free hand. He fumbles to unlock his room, and when he finally does, you're already trying to pull your shirt over your head. "Need a hand?" He asks and helps you to take it off. 

"Much better." You tease and toss the garment aside. Eren can't keep his eyes off of you, even though you are hardly stripped. His hands find their way to your pants, which he unbuttons and slides down your legs. He follows by pulling his shirt off and over his head and sitting on the bed, pulling you into his lap. You can't even feel shy because of how much shit you had in your system. His hands are big and warm on the small of your back, and shivers run up your spine. 

Eren kisses down from your cheek to your jaw to your neck, where he bites the crook of your neck and shoulder. It aches, and your fingers tug on his hair to let him know you had felt it. He takes it as a compliment and bites further down on your shoulder _hard_. 

"Are you hungry or something?" You hold his face and pull him away from your body so you can look into his eyes. Eren blinks then smiles before leaning in a _licking_ your cheek. "Guess that's a yes." You grind into him and can feel him harden through his pants. The friction was enough to make you throb with pleasure, and you close your eyes from the feeling. It's nearly overwhelming, and you wish you had taken it a little easier on the drinking. 

Eren holds your back as he maneuvers you so that you're on your back, and he's pinning you down. You want to look away from his flashy green eyes from embarrassment, but his gaze is holding you tightly. Your fingers find their way to fondle with the button of his pants, and he stifles a groan. "Hold that thought." He presses a chaste kiss to your temple and stands, leaving you cold on the bed. 

He pauses and stretches, flexing his muscular back. He searches for something on his desk and turns back to you with a small silver spoon in his fingers. He holds it up to his nose and sharply inhales, shaking his head as what you assume is coke settles into his system. He turns back to his desk and then back to you, holding the spoon out. 

"Can I do a line off your chest?" You press your index fingertips together, looking down. Eren gawks at your question and nods happily. He hands you his small bottle of white powdery magic and what looks like a credit card. He lays down on his back, and you tip the bottle onto its side, tapping it to lure the coke out. You form a line of it with the credit card right on his pecs, and you can tell he's holding back from laughing, as it would fuck up the perfectly straight line. 

"Done this before?" He asks, hands behind his head as you push down one of your nostrils and lean into his torso. 

"Nope." You admit and snort the line clean off of his chest, lifting your head and sniffling. It burns, but it's tolerable. You gently set down the little bottle and the card on the floor, so it doesn't get in the way. You start to tug down Eren's pants, looking to him for permission, and he can only smile. Every nerve in your body tingles with nervousness and impatience. 

You shoot one more glance at him before licking at the tip of his cock, hands pressed into his thighs. Eren hums in delight, closing his eyes and looking at the ceiling. You can't wait for him to rail you, but your first order of business was to see just how worked up you could get him. You swallow his cock down your throat, putting your gag reflex to shame as you're able to take him all in without a single hesitation. 

" _Oh, fuck,_ " Eren hiccups and pulls his right leg up, trying to get into a position where he could fuck your throat, but you push his leg back down. You look up at him as you pull your mouth off of him, tongue following slowly, and can see him start to unwind. The cocaine is starting to hit hard, and you find it hard to control yourself. You inhale deeply as you lick from the base of his cock back to the tip and deepthroat him once more, this time keeping a steady rhythm as you bounce your head. "Sorry, Y/N," Eren mutters, a hand reaching for your hair as he sits up, and he forces you so far down that your nose pushes into his skin. 

You can't help but moan around his cock, the strain on your throat starting to hurt. Even though Eren had apologized for it, you didn't think there was reason to be sorry. This was much hotter than expected. You look up to him, tears in your eyes from your gag reflex trying its best, and he grits his teeth. He pulls you off of him, drool and spit trailing from his cock to your lips. he only gives you a second to catch your breath before he leads your mouth back to his dick, which you take gratefully. 

You're soaked by now. You can feel how you're sitting in your own pool of it, and you wiggle your hips to relieve the sticky discomfort. Eren's grip on your hair loosens, and he holds your chin up. "Open up." He demands, voice deep and enough to make you quiver. You do as told, and he spits into your mouth. "Swallow." Again, you follow his command, and he rewards you with a mischievous grin. "Come here," he motions, and you crawl up onto the bed, so you're on top of him, one leg between his. "Do you want me to eat you out, or do you want me to fuck you?"

You don't even need to think about it. "I want you to fuck me." You whisper against his lips; his thumb pressed into your bottom lip. He smirks, and his hands are unclasping your bra, then tugging down your underwear. You've never felt so turned on by a singular man. 

"I'm sure I don't need to finger you open, do I?" He asks, a few fingers teasing at your cunt. " _Oh my,_ you're really excited, aren't you?" You nod, fingernails digging into his shoulder as he grabs your hips and lowers you down onto his cock. The fill is great, the stretch is wonderful, and you gasp when he is all the way in. 

" _Shit,_ " you slump against him, naked bodies molding together. "Fuck, Eren, fuck," 

"Feel good?" His teeth find their way to bite your shoulder again. He hasn't even begun to move yet, and you feel like you won't be able to hold on for too long. "You okay?" There's more concern this time, and he has to look into your eyes. You can only give him a stupid smile, paralyzed from how euphoric the high was. "Let me know if you don't feel good." He wipes sweat away from your brow, and you nod. 

Eren lifts your ass as an encouragement to move. You groan as you follow his lead, leaning back and holding onto his legs for support as you lift and push, up and down, on his cock. It feels so good that you're struggling to keep balance. Eren holds onto your back, eyes rolling back into his head when you slam back down onto him. You whine and whimper, only being able to focus on the insane amount of pleasure filling you. 

"I-I can't," you stutter, hoping Eren would solve your problem of not being able to keep upright. He understands immediately and pulls out, quickly moving so that he's behind you. He pushes into you from behind, and you grab onto the sheets and curl your fists with a fucked-out cry. " _Eren_ ," You moan, saying his name like a curse. 

"Yes, dear?" He bends over and lifts you, wrenching you free of the sheets. You both are on your knees on the bed, Eren deep inside you, with your ass and shoulders pressed to his bare chest. His right hand is wrapped around your throat but not applying any pressure. "May I?" His fingers tease at your throat, pressing down gently. 

"Please," you beg, your hands going up to hold onto his tense forearms. He nibbles on your ear and applies pressure, causing black dots to spot your vision. He fucks you while doing this, showing your pussy no mercy as he thrusts, growling down your neck. Your eyesight is getting more spotty, and you can feel Eren being the only support keeping you upright. Had he not been holding onto you, you would have collapsed face-first into the mattress. 

He grunts as he releases his grip on you, bringing you back to reality, but then the pressure is twisting around your throat again. You're at least thankful that he knows to press on the sides of your throat, not the front, or you'd actually die. The drugs must have given Eren some supernatural powers because he doesn't slow down for a second. All you can do is whimper and drool as he takes control with ease. In fact, you're pretty sure he's even begun to thrust _faster_ than earlier. 

You mumble Eren's name over and over, knowing you won't be able to forget about him no matter how fucked up you get. You want to be used by him over and over. You've never had such good sex before. You want to be his personal fucktoy, though that's just your horny talking for you. Sweat rolls down your face, and you throw your head back, so it rests on his shoulder. You hadn't realized your mistake until you feel him chomping down on your skin. You swear you feel droplets of warm blood roll down your body but don't even have the mind to care since Eren licks at what comes seeping out of the wound anyway. 

Eren's right hand slides down the front of you until he's able to rub his fingers against your clit, forcing your senses to be overstimulated. He enjoys your reactions more than he thought he would. The way you jump at every touch and whine at every movement. 

"I'm gonna cum inside you, yeah?" It isn't a question. Not that you mind, you've had a contraceptive injected into your arm a few months ago. Eren moans as he thrusts into you, cum filling your insides and dripping out of you. Just from the sensation of him and his cum being inside you, are you able to quickly follow with your own orgasm, toes curling and body shaking. It hits intensely. You can't stop shaking for a whole few seconds. Eren, being captivated by the sight, watches you closely. When you finally come down from the high of the orgasm, you feel spent. "Are you okay?" He sets you down gently on the mattress. 

You're still trying to catch your breath, your chest heaving as you nod. Eren hovers over you, just to make sure you're truly alright. "I'm okay, Eren." Words can now form on your tongue. You look at him and notice that he's hard again. "You were turned on by that?"

"I rocked your shit; how could I not? But I'll jack off in the shower or something—"

"No." You grab his wrist, and he cocks an eyebrow at you. "I wanna keep going." This was the first time you actually wanted to go at it for more than one round. 

"You sure?" Eren's hands slide underneath you, and he lifts you off the bed. You fold your arms around his neck and snuggle into his chest, nodding. "In the shower, okay? I bit harder than I meant to." He carries you to the bathroom, and you're able to get a look at yourself. Ouch. He bit you a lot, and the one bite mark is still oozing beads of blood. Now that you've seen it, it begins to ache. Deja will probably freak when she sees your littered neck.

"God damn." You mutter as he goes to set you down, but you don't let go. "I really can't stand." He laughs as he turns the water on, the warm spray being the most refreshing thing you've ever felt. 

"Just for a moment, okay?" You still need to hold onto his bicep for support as he stretches and then lifts you over his shoulder, placing your ass directly under the stream of warm water. You go to protest for him putting you in such a position, but then you realize why. He's cleaning you free of his cum that had begun to run down your legs. _How sweet_ , you think. 

Eren then holds you, your back pressed against the cool tile, and him positioning his cock at your entrance. Your feet don't even touch the floor in this position. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He kisses you as he pushes inside you, unable to hold himself back any longer. You bite back a moan, looking down at the point of entry and back to him. 

"Can I eat you out after this?" Eren asks, nose pressed against your cheek. You give him an 'mhm' as a reply, your fingers carding through his wet hair. You know for a fact that you're going to be immensely sore tomorrow. Your hands find themselves gripping onto Eren's thick biceps, the firmness of them being a major turn on. Eren buries his head into your neck and throws one of your legs over his back. 

" _Eren—_ " you gasp out, him hitting the right spot every time he rams into you. His response, of course, was to bite you. He reaches an orgasm faster this time, probably starting to tire out, and pulls out just in the nick of time to cum onto your stomach, the warm water washing it away. 

"Should I stop biting you?" He smiles, fingers tracing over the multiple teeth stamps on your skin. 

"No, I like it." You admit, looking into his green eyes, seeing a glimmer of delight shine. 

"Do you want to actually wash up while we're here?" He slowly sets you down, you still need to lean on him for support. You could feel the high from the cocaine and weed starting to ebb away, but it was leaving you feeling drained and not so energetic. You nod and he lathers shampoo into his hands, massaging it into your scalp, then into his. "I always feel so gross after snorting. You feeling okay?"

"I'm good." You squeeze your eyes shut as he rinses the shampoo from your hair, then adding conditioner. Eren was surely someone else. You're unsure if it was because of his personality or if he just happened to like you, but you've never been treated like this. Your heart skips a beat whenever he touches you, although he's just a hookup. 

When you've dried off, you wait for Eren to hand you a pair of his sweatpants, but he pulls them away before handing them to you. "Tut-tut. Did you forget?" He tsks, and you turn away, embarrassed. He unravels the towel you wrapped around yourself and instructs you to lie down on your back. "Just sit back and relax, Y/N, I've got you." A violent shiver wracks into you as he says that, and his tongue glides up your pussy. You feel overstimulated and drained so you pray it won't take you too long to cum. By the feel of it, though, Eren knows what he's doing. 

He bites the insides of your thighs, one of the most sensitive spots on your body, and will occasionally look up to lock eyes with you, just so that he can see what effect he has on you. Every time he gazes into your eyes with his, you can't look away. He's invested, though, and dives his tongue into you, then licks back upwards. 

"Fuck," you breathe out, hands reaching out and knotting into his long, brown hair. He smiles into your cunt, sending a shudder down your spine. He moans when he sucks on your clit, the vibrations causing you to lift your legs and binding them around Eren's head, crossing your ankles. You need to hold yourself up with one hand, while the other is yanking at Eren's hair. 

He eats you out until you're soaking again, even his chin and nose are wet. You're trembling ever so slightly, on the verge of another orgasm, which you had thought would be impossible. Eren gives you a look that says: _with me, anything is possible._ As you ride out the wave of the orgasm, you look to the ceiling and tighten your legs around Eren's head, almost suffocating him. 

"Easy now." He chuckles, wiping his mouth and chin with the sleeve of his hoodie. He nibbles again at the inner side of your thigh and stands, offering a hand to you. You refuse, though, not wanting to move for the next week. He rolls his eyes as he throws you over his shoulder and places you on his desk chair. You watch him change the sheets out, noticing how the bump and groove of the music had gotten softer. 

"Is the party over?" You ask, wanting to go peek outside, but your naked body is stopping you. Like hell you were going to put the clothes you arrived in back on. 

"Yeah, once I disappear my friends tend to bring the party elsewhere." Eren shrugs and tosses an extra-large hoodie in your direction. Which was on purpose—he doesn't want you to be wearing pants. He then hands you your phone, to see a text from Deja. She tells you that she'll meet back up with you tomorrow afternoon, knowing both of you got laid tonight. You feel relief, and text her back that you're safe and agree on meeting in the afternoon at the hotel. "Wanna do more drugs?" Eren asks, appearing behind you. 

"Depends." You pull the hoodie over your head and tug it down. "I'd be fine with more weed." 

"Read my mind." Eren smiles and starts to pack a bowl. "Now this is exotic, I know that." He hands you the bong, allowing you to take the first rip. 

When you fall asleep, you're even more baked than earlier. Eren's arms are a new kind of warmth, and you pray to whatever god is listening that you cross paths with him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't that so hot? i'm hard as a rock ugh
> 
> insta: thepeopes  
> tiktok: infatuationation


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music for this chapter is disco tits by tove lo! enjoy tehe

When you wake, your body is so sore that it pains you to even begin to roll over. You're in Eren's bed—alone. Unsure of where he was, you weren't planning on wasting the energy to think about it. Most one night stands went like this. Either you or the person you slept with were gone the next morning, embarrassed and needing to get to class or work. 

It would be sunny on a typical day, but the weather was cloudy for today, so no sun shined on your face as it does at home. You groan and roll around, picking up your nearly dead phone, or so you thought. It was plugged into the wall, resting on the nightstand. You certainly hadn't done that, so you assume Eren had. 

A sticky note is pasted onto the screen of your phone, so you peel it off and blink at it. 

_I enjoyed you. Call me when you're down for it again.  
xxx-xxx-xxxx  
—Eren Jaeger  
(P.S. Would have stayed to fuck you in the morning, but I had to get to work.)  
_

You purse your lips at the politely written out note, even though his handwriting resembled chicken scratch. You tip tap the numbers into your phone, glancing at the time. You still had some more time before meeting Deja back at the hotel, so you take your time mentally preparing to sit up. Everywhere hurts. Especially your ravaged neck. The bite marks were still raw, so you searching through Eren's cabinets until you found Neosporin. 

Music softly played from your phone as you used whatever was in his bathroom to help you look presentable to the general public. You even sprayed a dash of his cologne on, just because you felt like it. 

Now, for your clothes. No way in hell were you wearing what you arrived in. After a few moments of having an internal argument over whether Eren would care or even notice, you decide on snagging a plain white shirt and a pair of sweatpants that had been tossed onto his desk chair. While observing his desk, you notice how the bongs you had used last night were sparkly clean. 

When exiting his bedroom and heading to the kitchen, you had been expecting the mess from last night to be still present, but it wasn't. Again, everything was clean. It felt strange to be in such a neatly kept home, eerie almost. You hydrate yourself and then prepare to depart. You mark off your mental checklist, making sure you had everything with you. 

You had to call an Uber to your hotel since the walk would be too painful and far, not to mention freezing as you were clad in just a cotton tee. You shoot Deja a text, informing her of your arrival. You peek at Eren's contact in the Uber, damning him for leaving his number, meaning you would have to text him first. Eventually, you'd have to break it to him that you attended college in Los Angeles, so he and you getting together would not be a daily thing. If he even wanted to again. Who knows when you'll be back in New York City? 

You frown and send the message. 

_Hey, this is Y/N! I had fun too, thanks :)  
Unfortunately, I reside in LA, so I won't be back for a while. Or ever. Idfk. But I'll let you know if I'm ever back in town, yeah?_

The reply comes not a minute after you send it. 

_That seriously sucks. Luckily for you and me, I travel a shit ton because of work. I think I'll be in LA next week, actually. Would you want to hang out? Have some more sex, maybe? Hehe. I could make room for u in my schedule._

You bite your lower lip in anticipation. This can't be real. A guy as dreamy and sexy as him going out of his way to schedule a time for you? To fuck? Unreal. 

_I'm down. Let me know for sure when the time comes._

He replies with a winky face, which you grin at. The next time you see Eren couldn't come sooner. Just daydreaming about his big dick and the way he handled you was enough to turn you on. 

You spill to Deja, who in turn can only gawk at the bizarre story. 

"You're telling me you _snorted_ _cocaine_ off this man's chest!?" She yells, grabbing your shoulders. "I mean Christ, look what he did to your poor neck!" She pushes her hand against your head to examine the injury further. Typical for her, being a med student. "Feral. He's feral."

"I know, but it was hot, I promise." You take both her hands in yours. "And he says he's coming to LA next week, and guess what we're gonna do." You raise your eyebrows at her, and her mouth gapes open again. 

"He's coming all the way across the country to fuck you again? Girl." She clasps your cheeks in her hands. "Girl. You are both down bad for each other."

"Yeah? And? It's like I was fucking a celebrity. He was just so—"

"Uh uh, I do not wanna hear about your breeder sex with him." She laughs as you roll her eyes since she always goes into details about her feminine hookups. "Anyway, wanna go grab some bagels?"

"Can you get one for me? Little hard for me to walk." You offer her a cheeky smile, and she tugs on your cheek, cursing at your excuse. While waiting on your meal, you read over your exchange with Eren, smiling from ear to ear. You genuinely couldn't wait to get your hands on him again. 

The next day is when you fly back, and when you finally face plant into your apartment's bed, you almost fall asleep immediately. But your phone's text message notification rings at you, forcing you to glare at your phone. Upon seeing that it's Eren, your glare becomes softer. 

_Would it be weird if I texted u telling u how horny I am? Do I sound aggressively male?_

You tip tap a reply, although you hadn't been expecting him to text you until he came to Los Angeles. _A little, but no worries. I want to be anticipating you._ You had never really been into sexting, but what you told him was true. If you called him to get each other off via phone, you doubt the sex would be as good in person. 

_I understand. I'll try my best.  
When do you get home?_

The fact that he cares makes you wonder if he really is trying to keep this as a no-strings-attached thing. 

_Just got home. Tired. Text you later._

You lock your phone at that, promptly falling asleep after. 

Your week is slow. You slowly recover from New Year's Eve, as well as your body. The bite marks had bruised, leaving you to try to hide your neck to the best of your ability. Makeup only stained your clothes, and your turtlenecks were minimal in numbers. Having to explain to someone that you had outstanding sex rather than try to hide it was easier for you. Not that it wasn't awkward. Some of your friends began to question how freaky you were in bed. 

Eren will send the occasional text, asking what you were up to, if you had upcoming plans. On one night, he had texted you later than normal, asking if you were hungry. You replied with a yes, and he asked for your address, as well as a list of foods you liked. You had your suspicions about what exactly he was doing. Your assumption had been proven correct as Postmates showed up at your door, delivering luxury foods. 

You called him immediately after the door closed, demanding an explanation. He simply laughed, telling you that his flight was tomorrow and he only wanted to give you something to surprise you with. 

He asked to FaceTime since you had called him, and you agreed since he had bought you such good-looking food. He was in his room, phone propped on his desk and a bong sitting next to him, his eye squinting at you. 

"Are you high?" You questioned with your mouth full. 

"Why? Do I look it?" Eren asked, placing his face right in front of the phone camera. His eyes were bloodshot red. 

"Nah." You shake your head with a laugh as he leans back in his desk chair, sighing heavily. "Eren, what do you do for a living?" 

"Oooh, now you're asking the important questions." He cracks his knuckles and looks to his phone screen, to you. "My old man raised me to be a businessman. Easy as that. When he croaks, I take over, even though I've made enough to live my life about four times."

"Are you making money illegally?" You tilt your head, and he shakes his head, denying the fact. Even if he was, the chances of him being honest about it were insanely low. 

"And you? What are your plans?" 

"Man, I don't know!" You whine, throwing your arms into the air. "I'm just living life. It is what it is, right?" 

"You wanna work for me? You could suck me off under my desk at the office." He giggles, a not very sober giggle, and he has to hold a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "For real, though, I'm short a few people."

"Jesus, Eren, at least let me get my degree." You groan. The idea actually doesn't sound that bad. You hadn't even told him, but you're a finance major. You half expected to work on Wall Street when you graduated and start working on your series seven exams. 

"Alright, alright." He raises his hands in the air, guilty. "Consider it, though!"

You talk with him until you feel your eyelids grow heavy. It may have been from studying to the food, or maybe just Eren's gravelly and tired voice. "I'm gonna head to sleep." You tell him, picking up your phone, thumb hovering over end call. 

"Oh wait, real quick." Eren jumps awake, grabbing your attention. "Do you have any specific ideas for tomorrow? I'll be in LA for, like, five days. I'll be seeing you more than once." He states matter-of-factly. 

"I really, really, just want you to finger fuck me." You confess, not even afraid to speak so boldly. He grins, licking his lips. 

"Okay. I can do that. How do you feel about chunky rings?" He holds a hand up to the camera, showcasing his right hand. You can imagine him wearing rings. The image is so hot you think you may have to flick the bean before falling asleep. Eren can tell by the dazed look on your face how you feel about rings. "Goodnight, Y/N!" He woos to you, and you wave to the camera. "See you tomorrow!" 

"See you!" You hang up and toss your phone onto your bed. "Fuck, I _am_ down bad."

When you wake, the first thing on your mind is getting ready. Eren was scheduled to pick you up at seven pm, so you had all the time in the world to find yourself presentable. You had gone for your wax appointment yesterday, so you felt especially confident about the smoothness of your skin. 

You had not the foggiest idea if he would bring you to dinner, probably not because it's not a date, but you still want to look good. In a way that it doesn't look like you're trying too hard, but in a way that he would find nice. You end up dialing Deja, asking for her opinion. She freaks out over the phone, telling you how you had to be careful with ferals like him. She ends up not being much help. 

You lay out a casual night-out outfit that wasn't too flashy but comfortable. And now you wait. It's noon. The awkward realization that you got ready way too early sets in, and you flop onto your bed with a helpless groan. You tap on Eren's contact, reading over your texts with him, trying to mentally prepare yourself to see him again. You hadn't even masturbated, although it was tough not to, so you'd be extra ready for him. 

To pass the time, you watch some shows, obsessively looking at the time. When it hit six-fifteen exactly, you change into your outfit and make some final preparations. When six forty-five rolls around, you brush your teeth for what seemed to be the fifth time that day. Feeling confident, you stand by the door, patiently waiting for Eren's call or text that he was here. 

_Here :)_

Relief washes over you as you slip on your shoes, locking your apartment door behind you. Eren's expensive-looking BMW was parked at the complex entrance, and you put on a brave face, opening the passenger door and sliding in. 

"Good evening, Y/N. Fancy seeing you again." Eren's face is nearly in yours, a friendly greeting. You nearly expect him to kiss you with how close he was, but he leans back in his seat, one hand on the wheel and the other hanging off the armrest. 

"My pleasure." You smile at him, noticing how he was wearing a suit and his hair was pulled back into a bun. "New hairstyle?" 

"It's for work. It makes me look more like a bachelor and less like a stoner." He turns to you, and you can't help but appreciate the few stray strands of hair that fall down his face. "What'd you do today?" He looks to the road and begins the drive to where ever he was planning on taking you. You were hoping it would be another lavish home so that you could feel wealthy. 

"Honestly, I started and finished _Jujutsu Kaisen_ in one day." You weren't going to come close to mentioning how you were impatient from the start of the day. Eren's ears perk up. 

"Hey, hey, you watch anime?" He asks, and you notice how his free hand was inching closer to your thigh. His fingers were clad in rings, of course. How could he forget? 

"Yeah? I mean, you look like you do, so it's not like I have to hide it."

"But do you want me to talk about _One Piece_ for two hours?" 

If there was one thing you didn't like, it was an awkward silence in car rides. At least with Eren, he always filled the silence. It was easy to feel comfortable around him. 

"Oh, are you hungry? I was gonna take you for drinks at _Mastro's_ , but if you're hungry, we can make a detour." He glances at you, then back to the road. 

"Wait, wait, _Mastro's_? That place is so upscale! I'm not dressed for that." You frown, crossing your arms over your chest. Had he texted you the plan, you would have dressed nicer. 

"No worries. I have clothes in the back you can wear." He nods to the backseat. "Don't be shy." 

You blink at him in awe. _What's with him? Does he have all the money in the world to spend_? You unbuckle and bend over to the backseat, your ears setting ablaze, knowing Eren had caught a glance of your ass. There was another suit that was so smooth to the touch; it felt as though you were holding nothing. You pull your top off, throwing it in the back, and tug on the first layer, knowing full well Eren was stealing looks at you while changing.

It was hard to determine the suit's color in the dim car, but you hoped it complimented Eren's. It would be adorable if you matched with him. 

"Looking good." He compliments, giving your thigh a gentle squeeze. The cold metal of his rings was even enough for you to feel it through the pants. He smirks, knowing you noticed. 

You've never been to _Mastro's_ , but you've heard of the prices and outstanding service. Eren speaks to the waitress like he owns the place. 

"I've got a condition that requires me to have one of these every six minutes." He tells her, pointing to yours and his martini glasses. The waitress nods with a compliant smile. He turns to you, hands under his chin.

"You plan on driving?" You ask him, sipping on the martini. You've had plenty of martinis in your life, but nothing quite tasted like this one. Eren laughs and downs the martini that had been in front of him within two gulps. 

"Y/N, Y/N. If you think I'm dumb enough to drive while intoxicated, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm not as dumb as I look. I have plenty of people waiting for me to call them at any given moment." He waves his phone in the air and sets it on the table. "But anyway, tell me about yourself." 

"Oh, me?" You take another sip and shove your hands into your lap out of nervousness. "Well, I study finance—"

"You're shitting me. When do you graduate?" Eren deadpans, hands reaching out across the table. 

"This May." You give him a childish smile, and he slams a fist down on the table, some silverware clinking together and drawing the attention of other diners. "But—"

"Please, please, pretty please come work for me." He pleads, and you finally place your hands on the table, which he snatches immediately, pressing the back of one hand to his lips. "It's January. I can set you up with an internship, and you can start by the Summer."

"Eren, let me think about it. I don't even know what your company does." You say with sympathy, although it does sound like an amazing opportunity. Eren refuses to let go of your hands, even though you're aching to take another sip of that delicious martini. "You don't even know if I'm any good at finance."

"We... make money? Stocks. Um. I'd have to go into more detail about it another time." He leans in, and you follow. "And that's why we'd do an internship. We have an office here, that's why I'm here. Not to mention that we could—"

"Eren." You pull your hands free of his grip and pat his cheeks with your palms, holding onto his face. "Relax. Let me think about it." His face falls, but he isn't disappointed. 

"Right. You're right. I'm acting unprofessional, sorry." He sighs, not pulling away from your hands. He instead grabs your wrists and pokes his tongue out, licking your thumb. He chuckles, then sits up; you follow suit. "I must say, though, you look dashing in my clothes." 

"This is yours?" You ask, finishing off your martini. The waitress must have been keeping a close eye on your table because she appears with two martinis. Or maybe it took you exactly six minutes to finish it? 

"It's old, but I knew you'd deem yourself inappropriately dressed, so I brought it along. Oh, and," he brushes his fingers along his neck in the same spot that had bruised. There were still small indents from where he bit. "Sorry about that."

"I told you I liked it, didn't I?" Your face burns at admitting it out loud without any substance to make you feel unashamed about it. Eren leans back, taking a sip from his martini, which was now half empty. 

You tell him about your studies, your life and make conversation with him as the martinis keep coming right on time. Every six minutes. You weren't as fast as a drinker like him, so you were about two or three glasses behind him. If he was drunk, he wasn't showing it. You knew you were tipsy but were a little afraid to reach full drunk capacity. 

When the bill comes, Eren grabs it before you could even catch a look at the total. He tsks at you, shaking his head. "I'm a gentleman." He reminds you, shoving a card into the bill and handing it back to the waitress. "Our ride is waiting for us out front; we'll head to mine?" You nod in agreement, finishing the last of your final martini. If you try to stand, you might make a fool of yourself. Luckily, Eren offers a hand to you as he gets up. 

You hold onto him, focusing everything you've got not to stumble. You weren't fucked up, per se, but definitely a little drunk at this point. Out front, it's the car he picked you up in, but with a driver seated upfront. 

"How did he get here?" You question as Eren opens the back door for you, sliding in next to you. 

"Not important." He mumbles, a hand gripping your thigh tightly. The rings are still cold and send shivers down your spine. He's so close that you can smell the alcohol on his breath. He leans in but then turns his head, so he's buried in your neck—what a tease. Your arms find their way around his neck, hanging onto him. "Hey," he presses his lips to your neck, and you go lax, preparing for him to bite down. His knee is between your legs, pressing right against your crotch.

"Yeah?" You return, trying to catch his heavy gaze. He breaths out, meeting your eyes and pressing his lips to yours. He tastes like martinis. You grant him easy access, and his tongue slides into your mouth. His hands roam, one groping what was available of your ass while the other caresses your face. You grind into his knee, earning a smile from him. 

"Did you miss me that much?" His hand slowly nears your inner thigh, and you stop yourself from closing your legs. You nod eagerly, yearning for another kiss since his lips are a mere centimeter away. "May need to make more trips to LA than I thought." He licks from the base of your neck to your jaw. You can sense how badly he wants to bite down on your flesh, but he's refraining from doing it. Maybe because of how bad the one bite mark was.

He kisses you again, undoing the buttons of the suit without even needing to look. All you can do is submit to him, anticipating every movement. Your hands press against his firm chest, and you squeeze his pecs. Eren pulls away, blinking at you. 

"Did you just feel me up?" He grabs your wrist, your hand still grasping onto his pec. 

"Problem?" You ask. "You feel me up; I feel you up. I like your body." 

"I like how you think." He releases your wrist, and you drag your hands down his torso, slipping under his white dress shirt and running along the grooves of his muscles. Your hands hover over his pants, ready to unbuckle his belt. He stops you, leading your hands back to his torso. He likely doesn't want to get hard before arriving at his home. 

Before you know it, Eren pulls away entirely, leaving both of you looking messy with unbuttoned and untucked shirts. The BMW parks in the driveway of an enormous house lit up with soft orange lighting. It looks like the Summer home of someone extremely wealthy. Eren takes your hand in his and steps out of the car, twirling his keys around his finger. 

You can only stare at the house in amazement. "You own this place?" You ask, turning to him. 

"All mine." He confirms, walking to the entrance. You fall into step behind him, trying not to get distracted by the million-dollar home. Inside is even better, almost. It doesn't feel like the normal too-rich person household. It's quite cozy, actually. There are family photos of Eren, as well as gorgeous paintings. "Over here," he waves to you, waking you from your daydream. He's down a hall, his head poking out of the room. You jog to him, not wanting to get lost in the maze. 

He pulls you into what looks to be his room (the casual stoner decor gives it away), hand on your waist. He captures your lips in a sweet kiss, hands gliding and groping onto your breasts. You focus on pulling yours and his clothes off, which proves to be difficult since he refuses to move his hands. 

"Eren." You scold, taking hold of his wrists. He blinks at you cluelessly. "Clothes? Off?" He huffs in reply, undoing the last few buttons you couldn't reach through his arms, and pulls the dress shirt off. A sight you'll never get sick of. He approaches you, cornering you, so you have to sit down on his bed to avoid getting trampled. 

"Do you like my body?" He asks, one of his hands trailing down his stomach. You almost drool. He knows you like the sight. He grabs a handful of your hair, forcing you to look up to him while he stands above you. Your palms press into the mattress, and you swallow your saliva nervously. "Really? How much?" He coos with a mischievous grin. Your chin is against his firm torso now. You know what he wants now. You look down, his grip on your hair loosening.

You stick your tongue out and lick from his smooth happy trail to his obliques, your tongue dipping in every deep groove and over every bump. He moans happily, even though you had to crane your neck to do so. You place your hands on his hips and do it again, looking up to him for guidance. He moves his hand to grab your jaw roughly, squishing your cheeks with just one hand. You nearly feel scared. 

"Have you done that before?" He questions, and you shake your head. He opens his mouth slightly, telling you to follow. Just like last time, he spits into your mouth, not lessening his strength that held onto your face. You swallow without looking away from his eyes. He hums; he's pleased. Your hands slide down to his belt, going to unbuckle it, but he holds your wrists together with one hand. "Nuh-uh." 

He leans forward, so you're on your back on the bed, Eren pinning you down. He moves down and yanks your pants and panties off in one pull. You squeal in surprise, pressing your knees together, but he pries them apart. 

"Take everything off." He orders, referring to your (his) partially undone buttons. You do as told, shyly stretching your bra off. He licks his lips, then looks down at your sopping cunt. You can only watch as he holds his right hand up, flashing his rings to you. "You don't know how hard it's been for me to keep my dick in my pants." He groans, one finger plunging into you, the cold steel of the ring making you wiggle your hips uncomfortably. 

"Cold," you peep, one of his hands keeping you pinned to the mattress. He opens his mouth and bites down on your knee. He had been waiting for that, you could tell. It aches slightly, but you enjoy it. He kisses the spot where he bit and adds his middle finger to the equation. You, out of reflex, force your knees together. Eren glares at you for closing your legs again. 

"Do I have to pull out ropes or something to get you to keep your legs open?" He growls, voice low. You shake your head, gnawing on your lower lip. He places his head between your knees, so if you try again, you'll end up hitting him in the head. "Atta girl." He moves his fingers in and out of you, filling the air with horrendous and embarrassing wet sounds. You want to hide your face but have no pillows nearby to do so. You didn't know you'd be so shy without substances. 

Eren doesn't even bother looking at you; all he can stare at is your pussy and his ring ridden fingers. When he adds a third finger, that's when you reach for his forearm, nails digging into his flesh. He pays no bother to your sudden grip on him, but now he feels as though _he's_ about to start drooling. You hold back your throaty moans, still too embarrassed to let loose. 

"Do you want a popper?" Eren asks. You'd never done one, but you're open to the idea. He digs his unbusy hand into his pocket and hands you a small capsule. "Just inhale." He instructs. You node and inhale sharply, and then it hits after a few seconds. Everything feels relaxed. Your body loosens up, as well as your vocal cords. 

"Fuck," you exhale through a moan, Eren biting on your leg once more. You couldn't even feel the pain of it. He bends down and presses kisses to your pelvis, then lower, and lower, until he kisses your pussy. "Eren," you gasp, his tongue joining in on servicing you with his fingers. By now, the rings were no longer cold, but you could still feel them as he pumped in and out. He sucks on your clit, sending pulsating waves down your body. 

"Mhm?" He moans, mouth full, and causing you to raise your legs. "Does it feel good?"

"Fuck yeah," is all you can in return, the pleasure of overstimulation sending you over the moon. The popper really amped it up, and you already feel close to an orgasm. You clench your teeth, watching Eren eat you out and finger fuck you simultaneously. His face was just too sexy. Your hips buck forward, and you cry out as you orgasm, your back arching upwards. It takes a few moments for you to hit the bed again, heaving with breathlessness. 

"That good?" Eren crawls over you, tossing the empty capsule aside. His nose and chin are soaked, again, but he doesn't bother to wipe it away. You nod, reaching your arms out to him. He guides you into his lap, his dick pressed against his pants. You press your palm against him, and he stifles a groan. 

"Can I ride you?" You request before kissing him, arms wrapping around his head. His bun is messier now, you notice. He holds your back, his hot hands gentle. 

"Yeah, do anything you want." He nuzzles his nose into your cheek, and you look down, focusing on undoing his belt. His cock happily springs out, excited to see you. You spit into your palm and give his dick a few jerks, then position yourself to sit on him. His face contorts with satisfaction as you sink onto his cock. "God _damn._ " 

"Shit," you hiss, Eren's dick being more than enough to fill you up. You're gripping onto his shoulders, keeping yourself steady and upright. The fit wasn't that difficult to deal with since you were already so wet. "You're so...so big." You mutter, pressing your forehead to his. You raise your body, using your knees to propel you up and sit back down on his cock. He looks up at you, lips parted and eyebrows arched. If you could use one word to describe his expression, it would be _ecstasy_. 

He helps you with bouncing on his cock, his hands kneading into the flesh of your ass, lifting and pushing down. Although you try to keep eye contact, it's hard to. You determine that Eren is far too good at keeping eye contact since his gaze never leaves yours. He bites at your neck lightly, careful not to leave such marks like last time. 

You ride until you physically can't anymore, your legs begging you to take a break. Eren notices your exhaustion and doesn't hesitate to take charge, flipping you flat onto your stomach within the blink of an eye. You yelp at the sudden movement and how he hadn't pulled out nor warned you. He holds your arms behind your back with one hand and leans back, stretching his neck. 

"Oh wow," he breathes out, ramming his cock into you ruthlessly. Tears brim at your eyes at the speed of his hips snapping forward and down into you. You were trapped underneath him, unable to move anything but your mouth. 

"Eren," you whine, knowing that he won't budge until he cums. He looks down to your cunt, adoring how it was swallowing him whole. He grins and tightens his hold on your wrists, for sure to leave a bruise. 

You hear him sniff sharply and make the assumption he also inhaled a popper. You'd turn to make sure, but it would hurt your neck too much. Eren shivers and then pounds into you a few more times until hot cum is filling you, spilling out and creaming your thighs. He doesn't bother pulling out just yet, as he's gotten hard again just that quickly. It must be the drugs. The obscene sounds worsen as his cum is now at the party, slicking you up some more. 

"Holy fuck, Eren." You grit your teeth, trying to gain the momentum to flip back around, but he doesn't allow it. He keeps you pinned down and bends down, then bites so hard on your shoulder that you jerk and bury your face into the sheets, holding back tears. Why am I enjoying this so much? He's holding me down. 

With cum and Eren's cock stuffing you, you try to grind down on the mattress to get yourself off. Although subtle, it works, and you gnaw on the sheets as you shamelessly do whatever you can to have another orgasm. Without warning, Eren flips you back over, hands pinned above your head. 

"Look at me." He demands, holding your face with his free hand. You drag your eyes up to his abs, to his neck and wide shoulders, to meet his gaze. He hangs his head and huffs out, muttering something with your name. His eyes travel back to you, and you look away. "Hey." 

"Mm?" You pout your lips since he was grabbing your face, making a cute face. He laughs and lets go, leaning down and planting a kiss on your nose, then onto your lips. You wrap your legs around his waist, feeling closer than before. He presses his palm to where your leg connects to your abdomen and massages your clit with his thumb, both of you moaning into each other's mouths. "Fuck, fuck," you swear, his lips brushing against yours. 

Eren chokes on his own breath as he fills you once more with his cum, and the feeling is just too good for you to not orgasm along to. It was rare that you came with someone within such proximity, but it felt like nothing you've ever experienced. You're both heaving, trying to catch your breaths. Eren's nice pants are nearly stained beyond return, drenched in his own cum. 

"That was..." you start to sit up after he pulls out, his dick covered in cum. "That was wow." 

"Was I too rough?" Eren cups your face, plastering you with soft kisses. "I'm sorry if I was. I think we should talk about boundaries." 

"Okay, but I need to pee and shower." You whisper, and he nods. You thought he was going to let you get away alone, but he lifts you and carries you to the bigass bathroom, setting you gentle on the toilet. He stands at the door, arms crossed over his chest, dick out. "You're gonna watch me pee?"

"Oh, right." He catches the back of his neck in shame. He looks ashamed, which you find cute. "I'll, er, start a bath." He turns to the tub, bending down and starting the water (which you're glad for because you're a little pee shy). 

In the bath, Eren sits behind you with your head resting against his chest, eyes closed. He had done the task of scooping out as much cum as he could from you before actually filling the tub. You'll admit it was awkward to stand there, Eren peering up into you and determined on getting you squeaky clean. Even though you were aware of all your little flaws, he paid no mind to it. He had no care in the world for how you perceived yourself, which you were grateful for. His big arms hugged you in the tub, swaying you back and forth. 

"Oh, boundaries," he reminds himself. "I'm like... uh... I guess I'm a little immature when it comes to asking for permission. I should've asked before plowing you."

"It's okay; I didn't mind. It isn't hard to tell when you become assertive. I think it's hot. Plus, if I didn't even ask you to stop. If I asked you to stop it and you didn't, that's when it would pose a problem." You reassure him as he gives one of your tits a quick squeeze. He exhales close to your ear, his breath tickling your skin. 

"But know if you ever, ever feel uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop. Don't be afraid to tell me if I'm wrong." His voice is soothing and relaxes further than the warm bath did. 

"Okay, Eren." You turn to look up at him, and he pats your head with a wet hand. This was nice. This was something you could seriously get used to. Fucking and then relaxing. Nothing quite like it. You manage to snooze a little on Eren, his skin and warmth lulling you to sleep. 

When you wake, you're in his bed. Alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also.....,,,... i seen a lot of tiktoks about how reader inserts can be too descriptive when describing the reader looks wise and it can cause the reader to feel excluded. please let me know if it's something i can work on! i am trying my best to make it feel like the reader is YOU, although in most of u aren't finance majors.. that's what i was mainly uncomfortable with since i know every1 is different, but it was important for plot... i guess..... anyways, let me know if i have to work on that, i am 100% open to constructive criticism. hope u enjoyed :)
> 
> ps. did u notice the first and last sentences of this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo!! idk why but the ending note from chapter 1 moved to chapter 2 and idk why :( but it's whatever idrk care about it, just wanted to give you guys a heads up.

You don't see Eren for another month. The last time you had seen him was at his place in Los Angeles after another very heated and intense fuck session. You woke up to an empty bed and frowned. It was Sunday; who the fuck is busy on a Sunday? You rolled onto your side, expecting to see another sticky note tacked to your phone, but there was none.

You had figured you were alone until the bedroom door clicked open, and Eren's head popped in, checking to see if you were still asleep. Relief floods over you at seeing his face.

" _Goooood mooooorning,"_ he sings, swaying over to your side and sitting on the bed next to you. You pull the covers up to under your eyes and return the greeting through a yawn. "I made breakfast. I don't really know what you like, so I just made double of what I normally have." He leans in, eyes piercing into yours. Seeing his green eyes in natural light was very different than any other lighting.

"Are you a good cook?" You ask and pull the sheet down to your neck, keeping you aware of how naked you were under the blanket. Eren paid no mind to it, as he was shirtless and in a pair of booty shorts.

"I couldn't tell you." He grins and shrugs, pressing his forehead to yours and pulling away. "Come on," he reaches a hand out to you.

"I'm naked," you whine, stretching your arms out and yawning again. Eren lifts one side of the blanket and shoves his head underneath, getting a peek of your bare body under the covers. You curl up to prevent him from seeing, but he's crawling on top of you, and his head pops out on your chest as he lays on top of you.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. I can confirm it." His warm hands are on your sides, holding onto you.

"Eren," you run your fingers through his long hair, getting over the fact that your tits are out. Being conservative when it came to being naked was normal for you around others. Even in locker rooms, you tried to hide without looking like you were. But, with Eren, you didn't even care. You were comfortable. 

He crawls further until he's looking directly down at you, tension thick. You glance to his lips and his eyes. "Let's go eat." He smiles, kissing your cheek before sliding off of you. He throws a pair of shorts and a shirt at you, hitting you in the face. You slip into the clothes quickly and follow him to the kitchen, where a hearty breakfast was set up on the counter.

In the afternoon, you reach home, thanks to Eren dropping you off. You feel sad to see him pull out of the parking lot, unsure of when you'd meet with him again. He had told you he'd text you, which you didn't doubt, but at this point, you wished he wasn't on the other side of the country. You figured it was a good thing, though. If you saw him often, then you'd probably end up catching feelings and have to deal with a long-distance relationship between work and school.

In the month of his absence, he'll send you pictures of him on work trips and in the office. You begin to think that you're the only one of his hookups he sees regularly. Maybe this was friendship? No, no. This was literal friends with benefits. You would answer when he called, even while studying. The company was nice to have with your nose buried in textbooks.

"Have you considered becoming an intern yet?" Eren asks one evening on FaceTime, both of you tapping away on your laptops. There was silence a lot of the time during these calls where you and he were both busy. "I have some applications to review, and I'd be glad to see yours." His tone was serious, which was rare.

Pressing your pen to your temple, you look to your phone screen. He looks tired. "I don't know yet. I'm just really focusing on my senior thesis stuff. It's a lot of work, and I don't think I could balance that and an internship out simultaneously. And if I want to take my series seven..."

"I can make an exception for you if you prove to be good enough. Shit, I bet I could even get you to be a paid intern." He leans back in his office chair, rubbing his eyes free of exhaustion. He looks at you, seeming hopeful.

You sigh, unsure of what to tell him. "I can send my resume if you want to see it that badly. What's your email?" Eren's drained expression does a one-eighty, and he now beams. "But what would I even do? Wouldn't your father be annoyed if he sees an intern who doesn't do anything?"

"Y/N," Eren stoops to his phone screen, voice lowering. "I'm, like, in charge now. I'm in charge of a lot of things. Don't worry about it. I'll fly you to Seattle in a few weeks, and we can work from there. I'll be there too."

Unsure if this is the right choice or not, you give him a sympathetic smile. "Okay. I'm gonna go to bed. You should go too; you're three hours ahead of me."

He chuckles in reply, holding his stomach. "Sure. Night." He blows a kiss to you through the screen, and you hang up, heart thumping in your ears. You flop onto your bed, scrolling through text messages with him. Working for him might be the right decision, but what were you getting involved with? His company and where he gets his money from is shady as is, and he still ignores your questions as to what exactly the company does.

You mention the situation to Deja the next time you see her. She doesn't jump up and grab your hands as you expected her to, but she furrows her brows in deep thought.

"Do you happen to know anything? About what he does?" You asked her since she was the one who had introduced you to his name.

"Honestly, I don't know a lot about him. I know him because of Jean, the guy who owns that one club downtown. He said he knows a guy in New York City who threw raging parties, and he invited us." Deja purses her lips, recalling the tall man she had met a while ago.

"Wait, Jean? You mean the guy who runs part of the drug scene in, like, most of LA?" It would explain why Eren had so many drugs on his person at all times. More than once had you seen him set a line and snort it while on FaceTime. When you asked him how he snorted and was able to do his job, he cackled, then saying: 'how the fuck else would I do my job?'.

"Yeah. I met him at one of my beach volleyball games. He knows a bunch of athletes. We could hit up his club, tell him we'll see him there, and you could ask about Eren." Deja suggests, which doesn't sound like a bad plan at all. Although sneaky, it might work if your goal was to find out more about Eren. You hardly knew anything about his life. Once, you had asked him what his childhood was like, and he only shrugged. It was then that you figured you shouldn't pry and ask him about his personal life too much. After all, you weren't even sure if he would consider you a friend.

"Alright. On Friday, okay?" Deja nods in agreement. So, it was settled. You were going to investigate Eren behind his back. You reasoned that he was so secretive in the first place; how could you not want to find out more?

Deja texts you on Friday evening, explaining how Jean had just mentioned to her that his place had changed the dress code, meaning you were going to have actually to try to look nice. It irked you that the message came so late, but you were prepared. You settled for something not too flashy, but definitely something that looked like it was made for high-end clubbing. Deja applauded you on your outfit at her first glance, raving about how sexy you were. She apologizes for the dress code change, but you assure her that it's no problem.

The Uber to the club is about thirty minutes since it was located deep in the strip. On a Friday night, traffic was bumper to bumper on Main Street. Jean's club, _Su Casa_ , had a line out the front door. You liked the club scene, but high-end clubs were nerve-wracking with their lines, judgemental stares, and impossible to enter doors.

"Deja and Y/N," Deja tells the bouncer who flips through his list, his eyes leaping from side to side of the papers. He pauses and looks at Deja, then to you. He steps back, pulling the door open with him.

"Enjoy." He says as a parting as you enter, the bass rumbling into your bones and the lights, along with the smoke, clouding your vision. It was crowded, of course, so you cling to Deja tightly.

"How do we find Jean?" You yell over the music. Deja leads you through the crowd, weaving in and between every jerking body. The smell of marijuana reeks into your nose and clothes. You're bumped into, shoved, and danced on as you navigate through the floor.

You had been here once, on an invite, but don't remember much. It had been your birthday, and you had gotten blackout drunk, so your memory of that night was foggy. All you truly remember is puking your guts up in the middle of a busy street.

There's a set of velvet stairs you ascend, people scattered along the railings that were drinking and talking. The second level overlooks the first but is much more inclusive. The sofas were closed off unless you had permission to be there. If anyone who wasn't supposed to be there were found, they'd receive a lifetime ban from the club, as stated on the doors at the entrance. You're able to spot Jean on one of these sofas, speaking and sipping with a group of what you assume is his friends.

"Jean!" Deja calls out, waving. Said man looks up from his drink with an eyebrow raised and nods to you, then turns to his associates. He sends them off with a simple wave of his hand.

"Welcome back." He greets you, a friendly hand stretched out. You shake his hand politely and take your seat across from him with Deja. She doesn't seem to be phased by the judgemental looks you had gotten when walking past the long line outside. "What can I do for you, ladies? I heard you needed information?"

"She does." Deja cocks her head towards you, and Jean leans back, tilting his drink up to his lips as he examines you.

"I remember you. You came here for your twenty-first. Deja asked me to allow you and your friends to party here." He smiles and pushes two filled drinks your way. "Gin and tonic. No funny business." You reach out and thank him for remembering you and take a gentle sip. "So, what's the deal?"

"I wanted to ask about Eren Jaeger." You begin, not wanting to stray away from the subject. You hold your drink in your lap, peering down into it.

"That fuckin' guy. What'd he do? Get you hooked on cocaine?" He sneers.

"No, actually." Although, that was good to know. "He wants to hire me, but I don't know jack shit about what he does for a living; he refuses to tell me." You take another sip, more like a gulp. May as well enjoy the party while you were here. The song changes as you wait for Jean to answer.

"Why does he want to hire you? How did you get close to him?"

"On New Year's Eve. He and I had sex, and it sort of became a normal thing. I wouldn't say we're friends, but we talk pretty often. He got to know me, and he wants me to handle finances. I sent him my resume because he wouldn't stop asking." You hear yelling down on the floor, the sounds of people hyping someone else up.

"Jeez." Jean pokes a cigarette between his lips and lights it, taking a long drag. "He's not a bad guy overall. He was just raised into thinking that what he does is right. Eren can't take no for an answer. He'll never accept it if he's wrong about something. Just how it is." You were starting to wish he'd cut to the chase. You finish off your drink, setting it down lightly. "But anyway, his company, or whatever. He's a massive ring leader of counterfeits and drugs. Not to mention that he figured out a way to pull a _Jordan Belfort_ and do some really illegal shit with stocks. There you have it."

You process this. No wonder he was so hush-hush about it. He's into everything illegal. "If I work for him, am I at risk of getting caught?"

"Not really. He'd be the one getting the blame for it." That's relieving, you'd say, but is it? Working for him sounds like a good deal, but too much of a good deal. If he gets caught, you'd have to find elsewhere to work, and if they ask about where your previous work experience, it would be difficult to get hired. "He's definitely a character; I'll tell you that. Not a bad idea to get involved with him, though. The only reason I have this place is because of him." He smushes the butt of the cigarette into an ashtray, then leans back again. "Anything else?"

You ponder for a moment. "Do you know if he's looking for a relationsh—"

Jean cuts you off by laughing in your face. "No, no, no. Don't tell me _like_ this guy like that. He's got a new thing every week. No shit. He's a rich bachelor, what can I say? No offense, but if you want to do anything more than hook up with this guy, your chances are very slim."

It wasn't quite the answer you had been looking for. But, the fact that he texted and called you gave you hope. Not that you'd ever openly confess to him about this. The only way you can imagine yourself telling him about how you're slightly interested in being more than his side piece was if he said something first. "Thanks, Jean." You smile, nodding your head.

"No problem. You two can stay if you'd like, but I have more business to attend to. Drinks are on me, by the way." He stands and shakes your hand again. "Let me know if you need anything." He leaves the sectioned off area, disappearing into the crowd.

"What do you think?" Deja asks as she looks back at you. She is concerned but wants the best for you. "What's your plan?"

"I mean, why not? Jean said Eren would get the blame if caught. If I'm making big money by working for him, I could be set for life, maybe." You gather your thoughts, thinking it through. If you managed to get even further on Eren's good side, you might be entitled to even more freebies.

"I trust your decision." Deja bumps into your forehead with hers. "Wanna drink it up?" You smile, as you had been thinking the same thing.

Letting completely loose was rare. Sometimes you drank just to get drunk. Sometimes you were the designated driver. Other times, you were let off the hook and could rein free in the land of alcohol. It was a special treat to be able to have no cares for one evening. It didn't matter who you danced with or kissed; it didn't matter how much you drank or if you'd regret it in the morning.

It feels like the blink of an eye when you're in the club bathroom, staring down at your bright phone screen. Eren is calling, but you're so fucked up that you're hesitating to pick it up. What if you embarrass yourself? The bathrooms were much more silent than our in the club, which you thank Jean for in your mind. You're standing, afraid of sitting down on the toilet in your clothes. You answer the call.

"Y/N, I wanted to FaceTime; let me see your face." You can hear his pout through the screen, but press your phone to your ear, ignoring his request.

"Eren, I can't right now. I'm, like, really messed up." You're pretty sure what you're saying makes sense, but the silence on the other end is deafening.

"What did you say? Where are you?" His concern is enough to startle you, so you sit your ass down on the toilet seat, figuring it was better than the floor or your bare ass.

You don't know why, but the next words spew from your mouth with zero hesitation. "I wanna see you." After realizing what you had said, you press a hand to your mouth as a reminder to think before you speak.

"For real? That's adorable. Can you please tell me where you're at?" He repeats his question, sounding more relaxed.

"Jean's place." You mutter, pressing your forehead to the side of the stall, the coolness of it calming you. The room is spinning. "I think I drank too much. Is it okay if I puke?"

"Are you alone!?" Eren cries out, and you're quick to interject, pleading for him to believe that you're there with Deja. "Okay, relax. If you need to puke, go ahead."

"Eren, why did you call me?" You press, because why the hell not? What was he gaining from calling you? It's not like you had phone sex before. "Oh my god."

"What? Why are you oh my god-ing?"

"I wanna see you." You repeat as a whimper, tears welling in your eyes. A little out of control? Yes. Were you slightly crossing the line? Yes. Were you praying you'd forget about this? Absolutely. "I'm so horny, Eren. I haven't even gotten off since last I saw you."

"Shit, don't say that," Eren replies, sounding extremely turned on. "Don't make me feel bad. If I were there, I'd fuck your guts out, believe me. Don't restrict yourself from getting off. Not like we're exclusively fucking. Fuck who you want."

You pout, wiping a shameful, drunken tear away. "But I want _you_ to." Eren doesn't say anything but sighs softly. "Please."

"Keep talking." Is all he says, and you feel your body tingle from his low voice. You liked it when he demanded. You're hoping he's jerking off right now. _Wouldn't that be hot?_

"All I can think about is your dick, Eren. You know what my friends say when they see the bite marks? They say you're feral. I like that so much." You hiccup in between sentences. "I can't get off alone because I want you to do it for me." Eren grunts, still softly as ever. You can imagine him right now in his office chair, dick out, using his shoulder to hold his phone up. His hair pulled back and strands framing his face.

"Do you like fucking me that much?" A smirk.

"Yeah." You confess, squeezing your legs together. This phone sex thing should have happened sooner. Now that you want to, you can fully imagine yourself getting off to Eren via phone call. "Eren, is this unprofessional?"

"A little. You're my intern, after all." You want to see him licking his lips with excitement. Too fucking hot. "Do you mind this at all?"

"No. I like it." You gulp as you hear Eren groan again, louder this time.

"What would you do if I were there? Right there with you?"

You think about it for a moment, closing your eyes and playing out the scenario in your head. "I'd sit how I am now... You'd put your leg behind me and shove your dick in my mouth. Skullfuck me until I couldn't breathe." It's embarrassing to say out loud, but Eren approves of your scenario, breathing heavier on his side.

"I like the sound of that." He hums. "Damn, I can't wait to see you again." You take notice and appreciate how he says he can't wait to _see_ you, not to _fuck_ you.

"Are you jerking off?" 

"Is that important?" 

_Well, a little_. You wanted to say but keep your lips sealed. You did not doubt that he was getting off, but you wanted to hear him say it. It's then that a bad idea starts to squeeze its way into your head. It might not be a bad idea entirely but would certainly have its consequences. "I have to go. I'll call you when I'm home." Because like hell were you going to touch yourself in a club bathroom. Although clean, who knows what goes on in this stall?

"Wait—"

You hang up on Eren, knowing if you hesitated for a second more, you would have never put the phone down. Guilt creeps on you from behind. Should you feel bad, though? That's up to Eren to jerk off. He can do it without you on the phone. You stand, still wobbly, and go back out to the club floor. Your phone dings a few times, but you ignore it, keeping him wanting more. It felt good to be in control of a man like that. 

Deja is chatting up a girl at the bar, so you head over, joining her at her side. There is a brief introduction, but you forget the girl's name as quickly as she tells you. Another drink is slid your way by the bartender, who throws a wink at you. 

As time passes at the bar, you increasingly feel drained from the crowd and dancing and want to go home. You were drunker than you thought you would be, so it's best to go home and avoid any dangerous situation. Deja agrees and pays for your Uber home, as she plans to spend the night at that one girl's house. The drive home is long, and you fall asleep on the way, head hanging in the backseat of a stranger's car. The driver wakes you up by honking the horn, which you considered slightly rude. 

Crawling into your bed gratefully, you pull your phone out again. Your eyes widen at what exactly Eren had sent your way and how shamelessly he had done it. 

A nude. And a good one at that. It seemed like he propped his phone up on his desk and backed up, setting the timer to snap the pic. One hand on his hard cock, and another on the armrest. It cut off at his neck, which was unfortunate. He was fully clothed, making his appearance much more appealing. The suit fit him perfectly, hugging his waist and thighs, the sleeves' cuffs aligned to his wrists evenly. The text that followed it was: _you're missing out._

You immediately tap on the audio call button, afraid of how tired and out of it you looked. He picks up right away, not even letting it ring too many times. "Hey," shyly, you answer. 

"Why did you hang up earlier? I thought we were having fun." He's frowning. You nearly want to FaceTime to see his hurt face, but refrain from it. 

"I was in a stinky bathroom, not a great place for having phone sex." You grumble with a yawn. "I appreciate your artsy photograph."

"Really? I don't really do that often. I'm not telling you that you're lucky, but..."

"I'll set it as my lock screen for you." You tease, and he chuckles. Your face is pressed so comfortably into your pillow that you don't want to move. You accept the fact that you're going to fall asleep soon. 

"Are you tired? You sound it." His voice is soothing and low, not as excited as before. 

"Yeah," you yawn once more and turn onto your side, clutching your phone close to your face. "If I pass out, I'm sorry." 

"I don't mind. Let me do the talking for now." He answers, and you smile. You like the sound of that. Eren begins to talk about what his workday was like, his voice lulling you to sleep only a few minutes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok tbh im not sure if i liked this chapter but that's just how it is sometimes. also i meant to post this last night but i got too high and ending up puking a lot rip. i feel better now, tho. i start flight lessons monday and i have no clue how much i need to study but imma try my best :) thanks!


End file.
